popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE
Lyrics Nihongo ワタシノ　カレハ　ダブルプレイズキ イッショニ　アペンドデ　アソンデ　イタイノニ 自己中ー　自己満ー 自己中ー　自己満ー ビートシンクデ　コノママ　ドウキシテ ビートショックデ　ソコヲ　フルワセテネ 快感！　体感！ 快感！　体感！ Ahhh-　高鳴る胸　＜ハイスピードで＞ Ahhh-　恋はヒドゥン・モード…そしてサバイバル chorus: SANA MOLLE TE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MOLLE TE NE SANA MOLLE TE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MOLLE TE NE ワタシノ　カレハ　ダブルプレイズキ ワタシノ　カレハ　ヒダリキキジャナイ… Romaji watashi no kareha DOUBLE PLAY suki isshoni APPEND de asonde itai no ni jikochuu　jikoman jikochuu　jikoman BEAT SYNC de kono mama douki shite BEAT SHOCK de soko wa furuwasete ne kaikan! daikan! kaikan! daikan! Ahhh- takanaru mune (HI-SPEED de) Ahhh- koi wa HIDDEN MODE...soshite SURVIVAL Sana molette ne ente e yen gana Sana molette ne Sana molette ne ente e yen gana Sana molette ne watashi no kareha DOUBLE PLAY suki watashi no kareha hidari kiki ja nai... English Translation My boyfriend loves Double Play He wants to play Append together He's so~ Very proud~ He's so~ Very proud~ Synching the beat sync Shaking that beat shock So pleasant~ So sensual~ So pleasant~ So sensual~ Ahh... a fast beating heart (Of Hi-speed) Ahh, Mmm... love is Hidden Mode ... And about Survival ... SANA MORETTE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MORETTE NE SANA MORETTE NE ENTE E YEN GANA SANA MORETTE NE My boyfriend loves Double Play My boyfriend is not left handed... Long Version 私の彼はダブルプレイ好き 一緒にアペンドで遊んでいたいのに 自己中！自己満！自己中！自己満！ ビートシンクでこのまま動悸して… ビートショックでソコを震わせてね…？ 快感！体感！快感！体感！ あぁ…高鳴る胸…ハイスピードで あぁ…恋はヒドゥン・モード…そしてサバイバル…サバイバル…サバイバル… ブラインド・タッチな連打でもっと続けてコンボ キューバン・スタイルなポーズがイケてルンバにチャチャチャ ラティノ！夢中の！ラティノ！夢中の！ 私ホントは独りプレイ好き 彼に内緒のフィンガーテクニック 快感！敏感！快感！敏感！ あぁ…当たり前じゃもの足りないわ あぁ…揺れてミラー・モード…もっとトライアル 私の彼はダブルプレイ好き 私の彼は左利きじゃない 私の彼はダブルプレイ好き 私の彼は左利きじゃない…﻿ Long Romaji watashi no kareha DOUBLE PLAY suki isshoni APPEND de asonde itai no ni Sana molette ne ente e yen gana Sana molette ne Sana molette ne ente e yen gana Sana molette ne watashi no kareha DOUBLE PLAY suki watashi no kareha hidari kiki ja nai... jikochuu! jikoman! jikochuu! jikoman! BEAT SYNC de kono mama douki shite... BEAT SHOCK de soko wa furuwasete ne...? kaikan! daikan! kaikan! daikan! Ahhh...takanaru mune...HI-SPEED de Ahhh...koi wa HIDDEN MODE...soshite SURVIVAL...SURVIVAL...SURVIVAL... Blind touch na renda de motto tsuzukete combo Cuban style na pose ga ikete runba ni chachacha (sarusa, manbo!) Latino! Montuuno! Latino! Montuuno! Watashi honto wa hitori purei suki Kare ni naishono finger technique Kaikan! Binkan! Kaikan! Binkan! Ahhh...atarimaeja mono tarinai wa Ahhh...yurete mirror mode...motto trial watashi no kareha DOUBLE PLAY suki watashi no kareha hidari kiki ja nai watashi no kareha DOUBLE PLAY suki watashi no kareha hidari kiki ja nai Long English Translation My boyfriend loves Double Play He wants to play Append together He's so! Very proud! He's so! Very proud! Synching the beat sync... Shaking that beat shock...? So pleasant! So sensual! So pleasant! So sensual! Ahh... a fast beating heart (of Hi-speed) Ahh, Mmm... love is Hidden Mode and about Survival...Survival... Survival... A combo continues to do more in BLIND TOUCH The Cuban style pose chachachas in a cool rumba (salsa, mambo!) Latino! Dazing! Latino! Dazing! I really like to play alone With my secret finger techniques for him Pleasure! Sensitive! Pleasure! Sensitive! Ahhh...There's not enough natural things Ahhh...Swinging in MIRROR MODE...More trial My boyfriend loves Double Play My boyfriend is not left handed... My boyfriend loves Double Play My boyfriend is not left handed... Song Connections/Remixes *A remix of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ, titled SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE -B.L.T. STYLE-', can be found in beatmania APPEND ClubMIX. *A mash-up long version of 'サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ and SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE -B.L.T. STYLE-', titled 'サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ (B.L.T.sandwitch style), can be found on Sana's album Sana-mode. **jubeat plus uses a short edit of this version. &The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ. Trivia *Both サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ and Sunshine Dance (Latino YOKAN-Mix) mark the first appearance of Youichirou Mizue in BEMANI. *In pop'n music 5 CS and pop'n music 6 CS, the BPM of サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ is doubled, making it fairly easy to time compared to pop'n music 7 CS. * Before pop'n music 9, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's songwheel genre was キューバングルーヴ. *In beatmania IIDX 4th style, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's title is shown as SANA MOLLETE NE ENTE (サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ). *In DanceDanceRevolution 5thMIX CS, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's title was misspelled as SANA MORETTE NE ENTE. **This misspelling is also present in DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution-. ***The DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution- songwheel also misspells the artist name as Togo Prroject feat.Sana *In DanceDanceRevolution Classroom Edition, サナ・モレッテ・ネ・エンテ's title was misspelled again as Sana Morette Ne Ente. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Beatmania Songs Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Category:Pop'n Music 5 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 CS Songs Category:Togo Project feat. Sana Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs